


Uncompromising

by Stakebait



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sara Ellis/Peter Burke and Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey strongly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stakebait/pseuds/Stakebait
Summary: After the photo shoot in episode 4.7, "Compromising Positions," Neal Caffrey and Sara Ellis work off the sexual tension. Peter and Elizabeth are gone, but Peter is still with them in spirit.





	

The door had barely closed behind Peter and Elizabeth before Neal was all over Sara. Clearly, for all he said it was weird, Neal had been turned on by the photo shoot they'd staged to fool Landon Shepard. So had Sara, for that matter, if mostly by the idea of Neal watching from outside and taking the pictures. 

In no time at all, he had her down on the bed, sideways, right where she and Peter had landed. 

“Sara,” said Neal. “If Elizabeth had been okay with it, would you have?”

“Would I have what?” parried Sara, playing for time.

“Fucked Peter,” Neal growled in her ear. 

It wasn't like Neal Caffrey to need reassurance, especially in bed. It was even less like him to ask for it if he did need it. So maybe... reassurance wasn't what he was asking for. 

Sara Ellis took a calculated risk. “Yes,” she said.

Neal shuddered, and Sara knew her gamble had paid off. 

“Close your eyes,” said Neal.

He didn't come out and say “and pretend I'm Peter,” but he didn't have to, because everything about him changed. Less mouth, more hands. Much more hands. Hands everywhere. Less teasing, less playful. More driven. It wasn't possible, but Sara could have sworn Neal's cock even got a little thicker. Maybe he had just gotten even harder, something she would have sworn was also an anatomical impossibility.

Clearly, Neal Caffrey had given what Peter Burke would be like in bed a lot of thought. Way more, Sara thought, than he'd had time for in a 20 minute photo session.

“Did you set all this up just to see us together?” She demanded.

“No, I swear,” Neal denied, and Sara believed him, mostly because he sounded regretful that he hadn't thought of it. 

“It was just a ploy,” he continued. “I didn't know it was gonna be so....”

“So?” Sara prompted mischievously.

“Hot,” Neal ground out.

“You're going to keep a copy of the pictures, aren't you?” she accused. It wasn't really a question. 

“Yes,” Neal admitted. 

“Make me a set,” Sara asked, and was rewarded with a ragged groan. The truth was, while she was mildly interested in the thought of sleeping with Peter Burke, she was far more fascinated by how enthralled Neal Caffrey was with the idea of her sleeping with Peter Burke.

Until tonight, Alex notwithstanding, she would have sworn Caffrey was monogamous. Now, though, Sara was reexamining her assumptions. She would still swear Caffrey was supremely uninterested in juggling a series of women who didn't know about each other, or who competed for his attentions—not that Sara had the remotest intention of doing any such thing. 

Now, though, it seemed either Caffrey had a cuckold fetish, or Caffrey had a Peter fetish.

There was only one way to find out. Sara opened her eyes. “Neal,” she said. “If Elizabeth said it was okay, would you?”

“Would I what?” Neal countered, and Sara couldn't tell if he was deliberately echoing her earlier evasion or just wanted to hear her say the words.

“Fuck Peter,” she echoed his earlier words herself.

“Yes,” Neal admitted, and came.

Caffrey was far too practiced and considerate a lover to leave her unsatisfied. Or maybe, Sara thought, he was just hoping to distract her from his admission--or hide his face after it. Either way, Neal slid down the bed to lick her clit. Sara tangled her fingers in his hair. 

“I would take the pictures,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> White Collar was created by Jeff Eastin and aired on the USA Network. No profit has been or will be generated by this transformative work.


End file.
